Show and Tell (One Shot Daddy Logan)
by Jendizzle
Summary: Daddy Logan promised Little Allie he'd show up on her show and tell at school together with the guys. And.. uh-oh looks like Logan forgot to tell the guys they'd be wearing costumes! Oh.OH oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...


"Daddy! Daddy!" your daughter Allie, yelled with excitement while jumping up and down on top of his sleeping Daddy Logan. "Hey good morning sweetie." "It's today! Come on! Dress up pretty please, Daddy!" "Whoa, what's with all the excitement sweetie pie?" Logan asked as he kissed your daughter's forehead. "Don't you remember? It's my show and tell today and you promised to perform with Uncles Kenny, Carlos, and James." Allie smiled happily which made her dimples show. "Oh yeah. Of course I remember baby girl. Now go downstairs and help mommy prepare breakfast as I go dress up okay?" "Sure thing Daddy!" Allie got up and rushed downstairs. Logan took his phone and dialed Kendall's number. "H- Hello?" Kendall groaned. "Time to get your ass up bro! It's Allie's show and tell today. We promised we'll be there to perform." "Yeah well good morning to you too. Fine. I'll call James and Carlos. You go dress up. We'll meet you guys in school." "Thanks bro." "No problem." When the phone call ended, Logan ran in the shower, got dressed and went downstairs to see what was going on. "Good morning babe. Come and let's eat. Allie and I made your favorite." You told Logan but Allie stood up from her chair and ran towards Logan. She grabbed his arm and dragged Logan all the way to the table. "Daddy, don't just stand there! Let's eat!" "Okay okay." Logan giggled. After breakfast, you put on a little make up and fixed Allie's hair. "Logan, where are you honey? We're going to be late." "Just a sec. I think I lost my car keys." "Honey, it's on top of the table. Oh and by the way, did you load your costumes in the car already?" "Huh?" Logan appeared in front you. "What costume?" "You're so forgetful, Logan." You shook your head. "The banana, apple, water droplet, and celery suits! You and the guys are going to wear it while performing." "Oh no. Yeah about that, I forgot to tell the guys." "Either way honey, you're all gonna wear it." You raised your eyebrow. "Okay fine. The guys will kill me for sure." "It's not my fault Mr. Forgetful. I'll go get the suits while you and Allie wait in the car. got that Henderson?" After a few minutes, you got out of the house and loaded the costumes in the trunk. "Okay, all set!"

In no time, you arrived at Allie's school; which was not very far away. "Yo bro!" Kendall called Logan as you all got out of the car. "WAAZZZAAA GUYS!" Carlos said as he picked Allie up and pinched her chubby little cheeks. "So are you guys all set?" James asked. "Hey guys listen, uhm I kinda forgot to tell you that, we're all going to wear… costumes." " Haha. UHM..Are you being serious?" "Yes Kendall, I'm serious." "You do know you're gonna owe us BIG TIME for this." "Yes Carlos, I know that. You can complain later but right now, we have to dress up and put these on." Logan opened the trunk. "Okay, I call for the banana!" James quickly took the costume. "Hey, I want the banana!" Kendall argued. "Well I got the banana first and you know, it rhymes with Bandana. As in like Bandana man. Right Allie?" "Haha Uh-huh!" Allie agreed. "See?" "Please James, I love Banana! Can I please please please have it?" Kendall whined. "You two sound like 7 year olds." Logan teased. "Okay fine. Here you go BANANA MAN." James handed the banana costume to Kendall. "So I guess I'll be the celery." "Okay I'll take the apple then, Logan!" Carlos stuck his tongue out. "Sheesh. Fine Carlos. Now I'm the water droplet." Logan whined. "Well, well what do you know? I guess we're not the only 7 year old kids around here." Kendall laughed. "Okay while you guys argue, I'll get Allie prepared for her show. Okay?" "OKAY MADAM!" they all teased you as you left with Allie.

A few moments later, you saw the guys walking like penguins on the school hallway. Good thing you were the only one left outside. You laughed so much that it turned your face extremely red. "HAHA! Laugh all you want. You're dead when we get home." Your husband rolled his eyes. "Really? Try me Logan. Try me." "Oh I will." He smirked. "Where's Allie by the way?" Said the celery man. "James, she's right down….. hmmmn…. Ah.. there." You pointed the girl with the big red bow placed on her head. Everyone was gathered inside the room because the show was about to start. "Allie's turn will be the first. Be prepared." "Oh we're always prepared YN." "Sure Kendall, you're always prepared. So what are you guys going to sing anyway?" You teased him with sarcasm. "We were thinking of singing Show Me." Your eyes widen. "WHAT?! KENDALL?! SHOW ME? For real?" "Hey that's not a bad song." "Well yeah but you know… it's-" "I'm kidding, we're going to sing Love Me Love Me." "And why is that?" "Duh, we're a banana, an apple, a water droplet and celery. Do you really think kids love these? They usually eat processed and junk food WHICH are not good." "Well I guess that's cool… but hey, I have to go inside now. Havta check on Allie. " "Okay." They said in unison. Ten minutes later, a teacher went out to call the guys. "Mr. Henderson? It's Allie's turn." Allie's teacher called them and then giggled when she saw they guys' outfits. "OOOOOH LOGAN. YOU OWE US BIG TIME! Did you just see that? She laughed at us!" "No Carlos, she just giggled and yes I know… for the second time, I OWE YOU GUYS BIG TIME! Now, can we all go inside?" "FINE." Carlos groaned. "HEYA KIDDOS!" Logan greeted the kids. "Hello Mr. Henderson!" the kids cheered. "So, we're here to sing a song called Love Me Love Me." Carlos smiled. "Eating fruits, vegetables and drinking water will not give you any harm. So why not eat them? You should LOVE them…err… I mean US! SEE? I'M CELERY MAN! YEY" James cheered. "Oh boy…. I should get this all on camera." You thought. "LOVE ME LOVE ME SAY YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME….." You still can't help but laugh a few times while watching them dance goofily. After the song, the children clapped and hoorayed. Logan took Allie and hugged her. "Did you like the performance sweetie?" "NOPE! I LOVED IT! THANK YOU DADDY!" You grinned as you witnessed their father- daughter bonding moment. "You go and thank your uncles too." "Okay daddy!" She rushed into her uncles and hugged each of them. Logan approached you and smiled. "I saw you checking me out." Logan smirked. "No way. I was recording your performance, loser." You pinched his cheeks. "HA! Yeah, save it. You're still dead to me when we get home." "I don't care." "Well, you will. But the real reason I came to you is that, I wanted to thank you." Logan kissed your cheeks. "Thank me? For what?" "For giving me a cute, cuddly, and sweet daughter like her." "Well I must say, all the cuteness came from me, Logan." Logan rolled his eyes. "I love you, YN. I love you so much." "I love you too Logan." You were about to kiss when Allie pulled the hem of your shirt. "Mommy!" "Oh hey Allie. What is it sweetie?" "Can we have a photo with daddy wearing his costume?" "Oh sure thing! Kendall, will you care to take a picture of us?" "It will be my pleasure YN. MY PLEASURE." "Very funny BANANA MAN." Logan told him. "Okay so 1…2… 3… say CHEESE!" That family picture will be surely remembered.

END.


End file.
